Daylight Moon
by LuvStefaeniye
Summary: what happens when a new girl comes to Forks? *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

~*~Daylight Moon~*~

~*~Chapter One~*~

One day a new girl showed up in Forks. She had moved there from New York City. Her name was Stefaeniye. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes. She was really pretty.

She went to the high school and made some friends, and then they took her to the beach.

Then when she was at the beach, she met Jacob. She thought he was really cute.

"Do yu have girlfriend?" she asked him.

"Not yet," he said. "Bujt I'm in love."

"Oh," Stefaeniye said. She was disappointed because she liked Jacob.

"Who is she?" Stefaeniye asked.

"It's a really long story," Jacob said

"I wanna know it," Stefaeniye said.

"I'm a werewolf," Jacob said.

Stefaeniye laughed. She knew that werewolves didn't exist. That was ridiculous.

"Tell me the truth," she said.

"That is the truth," Jacob said. "I'm a werewolf and my tribe has a feud against vampires that live here. But I imprinted on a newborn vampire."

Stefaeniye had heard of imprinting because she had read a lot of stories about werewolves so she understood Jacob.

"Cn I meet here?" Stefaeniye asked. "Even though she's a baby?"

"Okay," Jacob said."

~*~To Be Continued~*~


	2. Chapter 2

~*~Daylight Moon~*~

~*~Chapter Two~*~

The next day Jacob brought Edward and Bella and Renesmee to meet Stefaeniye.

Stefaniye thought that Edward was really hot but she ould tell that he really loved Vella so she decided not to flirt with him.

"That's not a baby," Stefaeniye said. Renesmee had grown up a lot and looked like a normal teenager now.

"She was born a few motnhs ago," Bella said. "She's half-vampire though so she can grow up really fast."

Stefaeniye thought that made sense.

Jacob and Renesmee held hands. They were really cute together.

"I'm so jealous," Stefaeniye said. "I want to be a vampire."

"Maybe you can" Edward said. "Except there's no one to turn you into a vampire."

Stefaeniye understood that Edward couldn't turn her into a vampire because he was married to Bella.

"How many vampires are there?" Stefaeniye asked.

"There are eight in our family," Edward said.

"There are nine if you count Renesmee," Bella said.

"Oh," Stefaeniye said. "That's a lot."

"There are more vapires," Jacob said. "They're not Cullens thought, so they're really mean."

"Will they rurn me into a vampire?" stefaeniye asked.

"They will," Edward said. "But you'll be evil."

"I don't care," Stefaenye said. "I want to be a vampire."

~*~To Be Continued~*~


	3. Chapter 3

~*~Daylight Moon~*~

~*~Chapter Three~*~

The next day Stefaeniye went into the woods to find a vampire to tujrn her.

She really wanted to be a vampire because she was tired of all the annoying people at school and she thought the Cullens were so glamorous.

She walked around foe a while but couldn't find a vampire. She got really lost and she was really upset.

She tripped over a root and she fell and twisted her ankle. She couldn't get up.

So she started crying because she was really hurt and nobody was around. She thought she was going to die because she was alone. She was really scared and started to get cold.

Suddenly she heard a rustling sound in the branches.

"Who's there?"  
>she asked.<p>

Suddenly a vampire came out of the trees! He wasn't a Cullen though so he was evil. She could tell that he drank human blood because his eyes were red.

"Oh look, free food," he said.

"No," Stefaeniye said. "I want you to turn me into a vampire too."

"Okay," the vampire said.

Then the vampire bit her throat and sucked her blood and made her a vampire too.

Her ankle got better because she was a vampire now.

She was really hungry for human blood.

~*~To Be Continued~*~


	4. Chapter 4

~*~Daylight Moon~*~

~*~Chapter Four~*~

Stefaeniye went back to the town and started hunting humans.

It was really sunny out and she was sparkling but she dind't care because she was so hungry.

She killed four people and drank their blood and then she was full. She ran back into the woods to hide.

Suddently she was captured by all the Cullens.

"Let me go!" Stefaeniye said.

"Why did you kill people?'

Edward asked.

"I'm hungry!" Stefaeniye said.

Are you a vampire now?" Bella asked.

"Yes," Stefaeniye said. "I got bit and then I turned into a vampire."

The Cullens were really worried about her because now she was evil. They had to take care of her so that she wouldn't kill people.

"Are you still hungry?" Edward asked.

"Yes," Stefaeniye said.

So the Cullens took her to where they hunted bears.

Stefaeniye killed a bear and drank its blood.

"That doesn't taste as good as human blood," she said.

"I know," Edward said. "But you have to drink this so you won't be evil."

"Okay," Stefaeniye said.

~*~To Be Continued~*~


	5. Chapter 5

~*~Daylight Moon~*~

~*~Chapter Five~*~

Stefaeiye became a really powerful vampire.

She was more powerful than all of the Cullens combined.

She also stopped being evil and then she made it her mission to make other evil vampires turn good.

She was working with the Cullens because everyone wanted all the vampires to be good.

They had a lot of work to do!

~*~The End?~*~

(A/N: do u think I should write a sequel?)


End file.
